


A Christmas Mystery

by JustAFrenchGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Mystery, Gen, SPN Holiday Reverse Mini Bang, Snow, Winter, snow inside the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: One night, Jack is watching the snow falling outside the bunker. The following morning, Dean finds snow inside the bunker's kitchen. The day after, snow and ice are covering the entire inside of the bunker. Did Jack make a Christmas wish?





	1. Indoor Snow Fall (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! :D
> 
> This is my participation (as a writer) to the [SPN Holiday Reverse Mini Bang](https://spnholidayreverseminibang.tumblr.com/) ! A big thanks to the Mods for hosting this amazing challenge, I'm glad I was a part of this.
> 
> I was lucky to be paired with [Loracine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loracine) (whom you can find also here, on [Tumblr](http://loracine.tumblr.com/) ). Thank you for being an inspiration! :D
> 
> Go check her [Art Masterpost](https://loracine.livejournal.com/36864.html) :)
> 
> This work is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine! (I still have to thank Loracine who was kind enough to give a look at it).
> 
> Enjoy! :D
> 
>  

At the bunker…

Dean was walking towards the bunker kitchen, his eyes still full of sleep, his hair completely dishevelled. He tightened his robe around him. Damn! The bunker could be cold in the mornings.

He entered the kitchen when he felt the cold being even more present than in the rest of the building. He went straight to the coffee machine. But the machine itself was covered in a cold white substance. Dean had now his eyes wide open.

“What the fuck?” he said to himself, finally recognizing the white substance. How could snow be found inside the bunker? And it was still falling… where? The ceiling? Where were they, now, at Hogwarts?

His internal thinking stopped when he heard the others coming in the room next to the kitchen. 

“Ugh… Cas, did you mojo some snow in the kitchen?” asked Dean to Castiel when he joined in the library.

“Why would I do that? There already is snow outside, Dean,” answered Castiel with his usual neutral tone. “Jack was watching it falling during the night.”

“There’s snow in the kitchen, Dean? Are you sure you didn’t dream this?” Sam’s tone was sceptical and mocking at the same time – every occasion was good to tease his brother, even just a little.

Dean only made a gesture with his arms, showing Sam the way to the kitchen. The younger Winchester saw what his brother did earlier: snow everywhere, covering the entire kitchen, and icicles being stuck to all the furniture.

“Castiel, you said Jack watched the snow falling?” said Sam, remembering what Castiel had said earlier. As if he had heard them calling his name, the Nephilim stood at the kitchen door. He was frowning.

“There’s snow in the kitchen.”

Sam stopped Dean right before the latter opened his mouth to make a sarcastic “Captain Obvious” comment.

“Yes… about that… did you use your powers last night?” asked Sam hesitantly.

Jack shook his head though his facial expression made it seemed like he was about to ask a question.

“And did you wish for snow to appear inside the bunker?” asked Sam again.

Jack seemed to be thoughtful for a moment.

“… I don’t… remember doing that.” The frown was still there due to him trying to remember when he could have done that.

Dean sighed.

“Maybe you unconsciously wished for it? Maybe you unconsciously used your powers, Jack.” tried to explain Sam.

“I would have felt it.” Jack paused. “I think.” He turned towards Castiel to see if the angel had answers for him as to why his powers would act this way.

“Even when the use of our powers is made unconsciously, we still feel when it is done. An angel’s grace is part of himself, it isn’t a random accessory.” Castiel was still trying to teach Jack about what he could do with his own powers. But sometimes the task was proven to be difficult as Jack was a much more powerful celestial being than Castiel.

“Okay, but...” Sam was interrupted by Dean.

“… what if we move from here? It’s actually getting cold and I’m only in a robe.”

The boys went back to the library. Once they were there and all sitting around the table, Jack was the first to speak.

“Castiel spoke of something that was felt when the grace, or part of it, is being used. But I actually didn’t...” His voice trailed off for a second. “I felt something like a presence back there, could this be it?”

Castiel frowned and tilted his head to the side.  
“I didn’t felt anything. But yes, I think that could be it.”

“You seem sceptical, Cas.” Dean had somehow found a way to have some coffee and was now fully joining the conversation.

“Well, maybe the difference in power has its role in this,” said Sam.

“I actually don’t think it’s important here, Sam. Jack has used his powers unconsciously. There was obviously no intention on his part to hide… this. That’s why I should have felt the “magic” behind it,” Castiel emphasized the quote marks with his hands. He looked at the brothers in the eyes without squinting. It is as if he was saying, with just one facial expression: “Guys, you have literally been living under the same roof as an angel for years.”

“Anyway… can you mojo that out?” asked Dean.

Castiel rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry, guys.” Jack apologised and was now looking at both brothers with guilt in his eyes.

“It’s alright, Jack.” Sam tried to reassure him. “It’s just snow… Did you enjoy the snowfall last night?”

“I liked very much. It was so fascinating to see how such little things such as snowflakes could cover so much of the ground,” the worried expression was now replaced with joy.

Sam could see that Kelly’s son was being fascinated and excited about winter and all that it brings. As he knew Jack was still young, considering, and in demand of knowing human traditions, he took a decision.

“If you want, we could go outside and… build a snowman?” As Sam was saying those words, he saw Jack’s smile getting bigger.

However, the moment was interrupted by Castiel coming back from the kitchen, looking confused.

“You alright, Cas?” Dean asked.

“There is a problem… I can’t make it disappear.”

“Well, if I truly did it, maybe I should be the one to do it. But I don’t know how.” As he said that, Jack looked at Castiel.

After Castiel replied he could show him, they both went to the kitchen.

“So, as usual, the first thing you have to do is to focus on the action you want to make.” As Jack focused on the task at hand, Castiel kept on giving some more instructions, his voice becoming more of a background noise. After a couple of minutes, his eyes became gold as they usually do when he was using his powers. They kept that colour for a little while before they went back to normal.

The room that was the kitchen had came back to its original state and was now ready for anybody’s use. But there was something Jack could not get out of his mind.

“You did great, Jack.” congratulated Castiel.

“Castiel, I still feel that presence. And I was feeling it even while I used my powers.”

“We’ll talk about it to Sam and Dean. We’ll keep our eyes open, just in case.”

Both Castiel and Jack went back to the library and reported that Jack successfully managed to use his grace. Both hunters smiled at Jack to assure him of his progress. The Nephilim also spoke about his impression that something else was inside the bunker. All of them agreed that eyes had to be kept open even though Dean was still thinking it was Jack who had strongly wished for snow.

The rest of the day went without an itch. Dean took care of the cars in the garage and looked for potential hunts. Sam and Jack answered a video call from Eileen who taught them both more of the sign language. Castiel tried to make some research as to where Lucifer could be hiding at the moment.


	2. Indoor Snow Fall (part 2)

Because the air in the bunker was even colder this morning, Dean had actually put on some warmer clothes this time. He rubbed his eyes and got up from where he was sitting on the bed.

“Alright, time for some coffee,” he said out loud to himself.

He opened the door of his bedroom and set a foot in the corridor when…

“Son of a bitch!” The eldest Winchester brother had fallen on the floor which had now become just appropriate for ice skating.

A door opened suddenly and the same thing happened to the other Winchester, still in his pyjamas. But contrary to his brother, Sam only let out a groan.

“Well, no need for coffee. I’m wide awake now.” There was some sarcasm to be found in Dean’s voice. “Where’s the kid?”

“In the library, surely reading some book, I think. But Dean, I wonder if it might not be him doing this.”

“Yeah, well, whatever. We ain’t discussing it in the corridor, with our butts on a floor covered in hard ice.”

Both brothers cautiously raised up from their position and went down to the library. When they reached the stairs, both went open-mouthed. The entire inside of the bunker was covered in snow! And it did not spare the small stairs, the tables and other sorts of furniture. Icicles were coming down from the shelves, the bannister and the ceiling lights. When he saw that, Sam cringed and thought about the damage that may have been done to the books, especially to the ancient ones.

At this exact same moment, they saw Jack appearing with a smile on its face. Castiel was just behind him, wearing a neutral expression.

“Is it the same… in every room… inside the damn bunker?” Dean seemed to have recovered his voice.

“Unfortunately.” / “Yes!” said both celestial beings at the same time. However, there was a difference in their voices. Jack’s was rather excited whereas Castiel’s sounded more like the one he used during hunts when Team Free Will was sure there was something definitely not natural.

“Don’t get too excited, kid,” Dean said to Jack, trying to calm the kid’s excitement.

“I’m quite certain that Jack didn’t do anything. Unconsciously or not,” said Castiel.

“I… agree,” Sam added, still looking at the area before him. “I’ll put some clothes and I’ll go make some research.”

“Alright. Good. Coffee first.” was all Dean could say. When he went to the kitchen, he saw the situation was the same, if not worse, as the day before. He sighed and just went back to the library where Sam had just join them.


	3. Hypotheses: magic or ...

The task was proven to be more difficult than it appeared at first. One of the main difficulties considered in finding or making some room for books and other research tools. The latter was even more complicated because of the snow. Which kept falling, slowly, but still, Team Free Will 2.0 could say a cross on practicality.

Another difficulty, quite important concerned their resources. Most of the lore they had were about gods, angels, demons, witches and other earthly supernatural creatures. Aside from the usual spirit and ghost whose warning signs were a colder temperature, they did not have much else.

The first hypothesis, formulated by Dean, was that of a spirit which went “a bit further than just cooling down the temperature.” He went on how powerful this spirit might be and what weapons, aside from the usual ones, could be used.

Sam remarked Dean’s hypothesis had loopholes: Why did it go from one room -the kitchen- to the entire bunker? Why was snow in some parts and ice in some others? And if its point was about getting a lower temperature, then why it was not getting lower and lower? The older Winchester only answered Sam’s questioning by an another -rhetorical- question: “can we question the why after the who?” And Sam went on how the two were correlated and that it was important to know both at the same time.

It was Castiel who interrupted the brothers’ banter with the hypothesis of the ghost.  
“Someone may have died in horrible circumstances here.”

“Inside the bunker, Cas?” asked Dean sceptically. “I can believe someone has died here… but being frozen to death?”

“Well, one of us should go the archives,” said Sam, “and see if someone has died under special circumstances.”

“It’s one way to say it,” said Dean, jokingly. All three of them turned towards Dean; Sam and Castiel with an air of exasperation and Jack with an air of confusion. Dean threw his hands in the air, in surrender. “Okay, I’m going.”

The tree of them continue researching for potential creatures having a link to snow and ice.

“What if it was a… Jotun?” wondered Jack. Sam made for him to keep going. “Apparently some people call them “Frost Giants” but… they are not supposed to come from Earth,” Jack paused to keep on reading what was on the page. “They come from Jotunheim,” He paused again. “Apparently, they manipulated all that has to with ice.” 

“I’ve only heard about them in Nordic mythology.” said Sam. “Castiel, have you heard about them at some point?”

“Now that you’ve mentioned it, yes. It was not so long ago from my perspective. The last time we’ve heard about it was during the Viking era. But Sam, they really are giants and the bunker is a confined space, considering.”

“Can they manipulate magic aside from “ice-magic”?” asked Jack, doing the quote marks with his fingers.

“Some of them… but a lot are warriors and...” Castiel was interrupted by Dean who was coming from the bunker archives.

“I may have found something but still, sounds weird. A woman was found completely frozen in one of the panic rooms.”

“What’s the weird thing, Dean?” inquired Sam.

“First, it was during the summer. Second, she and some other members of the Men of Letters were on a case with hunters. Involving something freezing its victims to death.”

“They didn’t burn the body?” asked Sam.

“That’s the thing, Sam. They did. So, we can cross that out. Anyway, do you have other ideas?” said Dean.

“Jack has found something on Jotuns,” To Dean’s expectant expression, Castiel continued his explanation. “Basically, they’re Frost Giants.”

“Well, if they’re giants, shouldn’t we have walked into them at some point?” asked Dean.

“That’s what we were discussing about. And you should know they’re not coming from around here,” said Sam.

“Meaning?” insisted Dean.

“They’re coming from Jotunheim, which is not on Earth.” answered Sam.

“So, they are likely to be very visible… but obviously, they ain’t here. Another hypothesis, guys?” asked Dean to the group.

Jack shook his head, Castiel kept his neutral faces. Sam just threw an idea he was keeping in the corner of his mind since they have begun researching.  


“Maybe we should Rowena? If this some witch’s work, she will be able to tell.”

“Yeah, we’ll do that.” said Dean to Sam’s remark.

And that’s exactly what followed, Sam called Rowena who only was willing to help because this was her favourite Winchester calling.

The red-headed witch appeared in the evening. While waiting for her, the boys have searched through the archive of the bunker to look for some similar event that may have happened in the past. They did not find anything from the file Dean found earlier. Sam suggested they may need to call the British Men of Letters as they had way more lore than they had. Of course, it did not go down well. Dean yelled and looked at Sam as though his brother has gone insane.

The Scottish arrived just in time then. She was given the tools and ingredients she required and did her “witchy stuff” as Dean called it. Once she was done, she seemed to be thoughtful for a moment.

“So, did you find anything Mrs Rowena?” asked Jack.

“My… I like him,” said Rowena, smiling and looking at the brothers and Castiel in the eyes. “What? He is being polite!” she paused. “To answer the young lad’s, I can assure you this not some witch’s magic. Not a spell has been cast here, darlings. But I do have to agree on one point: the presence the boy felt is powerful and it is not some ghost or spirit, not even an Ice Giant.” She paused while she was serving herself a glass of Scotch. She then turned towards all of their expectant faces. “I’m not even sure all this snow is even real.”

“I can assure the hard ice upstairs is real,” said Dean.

Sam gave a look at his brother at the corner of his eyes and asked Rowena:  
“What makes you say that?”

“Just doesn’t feel like it,” she answered. She seemed deep into her thoughts as she took a sip from her glass. She puts her glass down and turned towards Castiel: “have you thought about one of your brothers, Castiel? I don’t knowmany things about angels but it could explain why your protégé is feeling that presence.”

“I would have felt him.” answered the angel.

“Unless he is used to be undercover… or trick people for all we know.” The Winchesters seemed to stop at her words. “Anyway, it’s been a pleasure but I have to leave you here.”

“C-Could you repeat what you just said?” demanded Dean.

Rowena looked at him in the eyes and repeated her last sentence.

“It has been good to see you today but let’s not overdo it, dear.”

“No, no!… the sentence before that!” interjected Sam who had understood what his brother was thinking.

“Which one? The one about undercover? Or the part about playing tricks on people?”

“Are you thinking about what I’m thinking, Sammy?” Dean asked his brother.

“Guys, the presence is more perceptible now.” interrupted Jack. “Castiel, do you feel it too?”

“It is as though it came out of hiding. It really does feel like an angel’s grace now,” answered Castiel, thinking out loud.

“That son of a bitch! That would explain why I -somehow- found myself ass on the floor, repeatedly, throughout the day!” said Dean, on the verge of yelling.

“Oh, come on! You have to admit, this was damn well funny!” All five turned towards the voice. They saw him doing his famous smirk, indicating he was on the verge of laughing.


	4. A Christmas Gift?

“Gabriel! How...” Castiel’s voice trailed off.

 

“You were dead.” said both Winchesters at the same time.

 

“Is this one of my uncles?” asked Jack.

 

Rowena was looking at the archangel, quite appreciatively, while finishing her glass of Scotch.

 

In less than a minute, the room was filled questions and remarks coming from Team Free Will and their witch ally. Gabriel rolled his eyes and made a gesture with both hands to take their voices away and re-establish the silence.

 

“Calm down for a minute, will you?” he gave a look at each one of them. “I,” he pointed at the brothers, “ _was_ dead. But you, of all people, should know that death isn’t really a finality. _How?_ Thanks Pops for that or Auntie? Hard to say these days. And to answer your question, kiddo… well, yes, I’m the fun uncle, I can teach you tricks,” Castiel glared at him. “If you’re going to be the responsible parent, I have to be the fun uncle.”

 

“I’ve got so many questions!” said Jack excitedly; of course, the Nephilim was not going to be affected by Gabriel’s powers. The young celestial being looked at his family and their new friend. “Could you give them back their voices, please?”

 

“You actually can do that yourself, dear Nephew. In the meantime, I’ll leave the snow, it’s Christmas soon after all.”

 

The second after he finished talking, the Messenger and Norse god disappeared. Jack managed to give the other’s voices back.

 

“He seems cool,” said Jack.

 

“That’s... Gabriel.” was all Castiel could say.

 

“That’s the Trickster,” muttered Dean.

 

And on Christmas’s day, the Winchesters brothers, Castiel and Jack knew without even looking that snow was falling outside.

 

And that there still was snow _inside_ the bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are most appreciated :)


End file.
